mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Divination Theory: A Supplementary Compendium
[This page and those linked to it below in the 'Table of Contents 'will comprise the official IC supplementary text(s) and theory papers used for the '''Advanced Divinations' class as taught by Vela Cygnus (Ysandir Dharnen). All of the pages linked here can be found in the Hogwarts library, accessible to the students, as additional reference and study materials for all students. This content is still under construction so check back often!]'' Written by Vela Cygnus, published 2021. Forward This book is actually a gathering of several smaller papers and articles written through out my career as an academic in the field of Divination, collected and represented here in this one compendium for easy access. While the full list of my unedited papers can all be found in their original state in many libraries and academic journals, this compendium makes it easy to locate some of the most helpful for general studies in advanced theory on the quick. In this book you will find further studies and discussions on advanced theory in divinations, intuitive magics, crystal theory and uses, a dictionary of common and important symbols across cultures, and guides to using some of the more complex and less common tools of the art. Table of Contents # An Introduction to Advanced Divination Theory # Crystals: Uses & Theory # Symbolism: A Practical Approach #* The Image Dictionary #* Elemental Theory #* Colour Theory # The Exotics #* Bones, Blood & Entrails: The Darkside of Divinations #* Scrying: A Deeper Look #* Other Long-Lost Methods # The Seen and Unforseen: How to Deal with Foreknowledge #* Putting the Puzzle Together: What Does it Mean? Introduction Magic; The Energy of Life As we learned in our basic divination class, there is an inherent type of magic which exists as a natural foundation for all life. This ambient magic is part of what animates everything. Have you ever been to a place that just felt right, or wrong, somehow, without ever knowing why or where that feeling comes from? That's the feeling of a place filled with ambient magical energy. ''This energy is a part of us, just as much as our own in-born magic, but it does not belong to us alone. ''Ambient magic is what connects us to the rest of the world and it is through this external magical pool that we attempt to divine answers to our questions. In this section, we will explore how magic works internally (inside of ourselves), how ambient magic ''works and what it is, and how our personal magic interacts with, and is affected by, this ''ambient magic. Chakra and Energy Flow These seven chakra symbols form a good basic visualization of how our natural, inborn magics shift and move, operating within our bodies, and how our energy flow can influence our health. Negative feelings and experiences hamper the flow of our magics, and the way our magic reacts and forms itself; have you ever noticed that spells seem to be altered a little when you're sick, depressed, anxious or otherwise out of balance? This is because those states alter the way our magics flow through the body. Take, for example, cases of accidental magic. When a stimuli is aversive enough, or our emotional and/or internal energies are out of balance, the imbalance causes issues with the way our magical energies flow. This imbalance then results in a knot, or blockage, which eventually causes us to become ill - or in the case of accidental magic, explodes out of us in the form of a magical reaction to whatever is negatively stimulating us. These blockages often result in sickness and disease in those old enough to have control over their magic and the effects can be as mild as a small head-cold, or as serious as the onset of a sever illness. Each of the chakra points noted on the diagram above encompass a vital energy center in the body; these are all places where the magics inside of us flow into pools, and by understanding how our magic works we can manipulate it to greater effect. The Main 7 Chakra Points: Explained 1. Muladhara '''(Root): The 4th Ray of ''"Harmony through Conflict"''governs the base chakra or root. This chakra symbol represents the most earth-centered energy. It stands for our inherited beliefs through our formative years. Self-preservation, personal survival and our identification with the physical world centers in this bottom most of the main seven chakras. A healthy root chakra connects you with vitality to your family of origin, your immediate society and to the global community. If your 0-7 years were challenging and without love, then this damaged root chakra will function much differently. Issues of survival such as emotional dysfunction, stress, anxiety, and restlessness will plague you. You’ll have fears of letting go, scarcity, poor boundaries, and more. It’s during the 0-7 years that we learn about where we fall in our relationships with siblings, parents, our community, and how we relate to them. '''Health issues: Joint pain, lower backache, elimination problems, obesity, constipation, anorexia, and poor immune system function. # What beliefs did you inherit or learn from your family? # Is there unfinished business between you and your parents? # What limiting beliefs did you learn about personal survival and money? # Do you have personal boundaries that you maintain? # Is it difficult for you to bond with others? # Are you often sick or suffering from illness? #* ''Colour(s): Reds'' #* Location: '''The last bone in the spinal cord (coccyx). #* '''Astrological Significance: Capricorn, Virgo and Taurus 2. Svadhisthana '(Sacral): The 7th Ray of ''"Ceremonial Magic" rules this chakra symbol. The second from the bottom of the seven chakras is about our relationships, creativity, sexuality, control and money. It’s our time of developing individuality and realizing we are a separate entity from our parents and family. Here we learn about the polarity of opposites, male and female, positive and negative. Relationships with the opposite sex are explored here. Blocks in this second of the seven chakras brings lessons on jealousy, betrayal, control and power plays. '''Health Issues: Uterine or bladder problems, sexual difficulties, impotence, lack of flexibility, sciatica, lower back pain, and problems with large intestines. # Do you express your creativity? # Are you comfortable with your sexuality and able to receive nurturing from others? # Do you need to control, or give your power away to get something in return? # Are you addicted to alcohol, drugs, sex, people or something else? # Do you suffer from guilt, shame, anger, and are judgmental towards the past? # Do you find it difficult to make money? # Do you stand up for yourself...say what you mean and mean what you say? # Do you make everything a crisis? #* Colour(s): '''Oranges #* ''Location: The ovaries (females) or the prostate (males).'' #* '''Astrological Significance: Pisces, Cancer and Scorpio 3. Manipura '(Solar Plexus): The 6th Ray of ''"Devotion" governs this chakra. This chakra symbol connects us with the energy to take action and is the seat of self-esteem and expressing our personal power. Our relationship to the world around us, and our beliefs about our place within it come from this the third of the seven chakras. Self-honoring starts here. A healthy third chakra honors emotions, warmth, intellectual understanding, and self-confidence. A keen awareness of your personal power comes from this chakra. It is at this chakra that balance becomes possible through harmony between the upper three and lower three chakras. Blocks in this chakra symbol cause fear of rejection, over sensitivity to criticism, the need to exert power over others, hot temper, demanding and blaming, judgmental attitudes, feelings of lack of recognition, aloofness, fear of something new, low energy, confusion over which direction to go, and low self-esteem. It is here we learn of self-empowerment, integrity and self-respect. '''Health Issues: diabetes, hypoglycemia, gallstones, nervousness, low energy, muscle cramps, stomach problems, lumbar spine, liver disorders. # Is passive-aggressive manipulation of others something you do to get your way? # Do you feel like a victim? # Do you compensate from low self-esteem and shame based feelings by being overly responsible? # Can you follow your heart to break through blocks and fears? # Are you afraid of change? # What causes you to lose your power and why? # Do you maintain your integrity by following through on what you say? # Do you respect yourself and others too? #* Colour(s): '''Yellows #* ''Location: The naval area (belly button).'' #* '''Astrological Significance: Aries, Leo and Sagittarius 4. Anahata '(Heart): The 2nd Ray of ''"Love-Wisdom" rules this chakra symbol. It's at this chakra that we start to see the possibilities of the internal and external world...the world of spirit and of form. The heart chakra is the integration point for the seven chakras of the body, because it holds the sacred spark of the divine and the intuition of the Mother. When the heart chakra symbol is open, we are able to forgive, our lungs are clear and our immune systems are healthy. The higher chakras cannot be assessed till we pass through the heart. A heavy heart is one that carries resentment and anger from denied feeling and emotions, as well as guilt. To have a healthy heart, you must allow these suppressed emotions to surface, heal, and fall in love with yourselves. Or, suffer from bitterness and lack of forgiveness. An unhealthy heart chakra causes alone feelings and despair. How you love yourselves, you love others. The heart lessons are self-love and forgiveness of yourself. '''Health issues: high blood pressure, breathing difficulties, circulation problems, shortness of breath, chest pains, disorders of the heart, tension between the shoulders. # Do you allow yourself time alone for you? # Do you practice true forgiveness by seeing your own faults? # Do you carry a lot of sadness and emotional wounds in your heart that you don't want to accept and look at? # Are you able to let go of controlling everything and letting a balance between intellect and your feeling emotions have control? #* Colour(s): '''Greens #* ''Location: The heart.'' #* '''Astrological Significance: Aquarius, Gemini and Libra 5. Vishuddha '(Throat): The 3rd Ray of ''"Active intelligence," is associated with the fifth of the seven chakras. This chakra symbol is all about choice, willpower and the right to speak and be heard. Speaking our peace is our God given right of choice. Having said this, not all we say gives us peace. Some of what we say dis-empowers us...some empowers. What we say is caused by unloving or loving imprints from our past again. It is through this chakra that we manifest what we want in life. A healthy throat chakra makes your voice clear and it resonates with truth. The words are a creative expression of the honestly and trust we feel within. Blocks in this chakra make it difficult to communicate because we feel suppressed by swallowed emotions and feelings. The voice is weak and your feelings unclear or garbled. Integrity plays a huge part in the proper functioning of the throat chakra. Since it’s between the head and the heart it works to maintain integrity between what we think and what we feel. Self-empowerment is the main lesson of this chakra symbol. '''Health issues: fever, ear infections, weariness, thyroid problems, disorders in the throat, ears, voice, neck, cervical spine, hypothalamus and esophagus problems. # Do you express your thoughts and feelings so others understand? # Is your voice clear and resonant when you speak? # Do you believe you have the right to make choices for yourself that empower you? # Are you a good listener? # Do you lie in order to get your way? # Do you have a good sense of timing and rhythm? # Is your head and your heart going in opposite directions? #* Colour(s): '''Blues #* ''Location: The throat and neck areas from the base of the skull down to just past the collar bone.'' #* '''Astrological Significance: ''-None-'' 6. Ajna '(Third Eye): This chakra is governed by the 5th ray of"Concrete Knowledge."'' Our intuition and our ability to see with vision comes from here. It's the center of divine wisdom, the spiritual eye that seeks to see and know the truth in all things. From the sixth of the seven chakra symbols we close our physical eyes and look at the world from all aspects of self. Our intuition becomes our guide. A healthy third eye gives us the power to perceive every reflection from the outer world, as a direct call for us to accept it as ours, heal and love it. Blocks in this chakra cause us to become delusional, unimaginative, indifferent and to have poor memories. Worry is a big problem, spaced-out, and poor concentration also plague a person with a sick third eye chakra. '''Health issues: headaches, eye problems, pituitary and pineal glands, neurological problems. # Do you trust your intuition? # Can you let your imagination soar and visualize? # Do you constantly justify and give reasons for acting without love? # Do you have "insight" as to what’s happening in any situation? # Do you have difficulty concentrating? #* Colour(s): '''Indigo #* ''Location: The pineal gland (A.K.A. the third eye).'' #* '''Astrological Significance: ''-None-'' 7. Sahasrara '(Crown): The 1st Ray of ''"Will and Power" is associated with this chakra symbol. This chakra is located at the top of the head and spins very quickly as a 1000 petal lotus...our direct connection to God. Guidance comes directly to us from the divine and is received through this chakra. The life force from the creator penetrates into our energy system through the crown, and moves down through the other energy centers to the root chakra. From here we are inspired by God, and filled with Grace, because we have a strong connection to a power greater than ourselves. We live in present time and our spirits live in the now in harmony with our form and Will. Blocks in this chakra cause confusion, depression, senility, fear of success and lack of inspiration. The flow of spiritual energy is blocked in both directions. When this happens spiritual addiction and over intellectualizing occurs, as well as dissociation with the body. '''Healthy Issues: Migraines, brain tumors, coma, amnesia, nervous system and muscular system disorders, mental issues, and skin disorders. # Can you feel a higher power governing your life? # Do you feel inspired, and open to new ideas? # Do you often feel confused or depressed? # Do you meditate? # Do you pray to God, thanking Him for all that you are, and show gratefulness for what you have? # Are you always complaining to God about your unhappiness? #* Colour(s): '''Purples #* ''Location: The top of the head, literally the 'crown'.'' #* '''Astrological Significance: ''-None-''